New Start
by KattyTime
Summary: Danny and Sam didn't meet until their twenties, but thanks to Tucker, Danny has had his ghost power since he was 14. Sam and Danny move in together. Can Danny keep his secret now? Can he defeat his newest enemy from the future?
1. He better not make a mess

I own nothing.

Sam opened the divided fridge looking for her tofu sandwich. An empty plate sat in the middle of the fridge. She got annoyed, but made another one. She went to get her favorite tea out of the cabinet, only to find that gone as well. Annoyed she grabbed one of her wheat grass smoothies. She went over to the couch and started to eat. She turned on the TV to see Danny Phantom saving the day again. "I wonder who he really is." She thought. Sam had gone to a private school all her life. She never really had any friends. No one seemed to understand her gothic nature and her love for animals. She recently started to help at Fenton Labs. She wasn't very interested in science, but fighting ghost sounded pretty cool. She was soon friends with Danny and his best friend Tucker. She was currently helping Maddie with a box designed to capture and keep that annoying ghost in overalls away from everyone seeing how he kept getting out of the ghost zone. She walked over to the kitchen and put her plate in the sink. She put on her combat boots and went to work.

She walked in to the lab to see the portal stuck open and a shadow like ghost floating near it. She grabbed the Jack-o-nine tails but it was gone before she could turn around. She heard a crash up stairs. She ran up the stairs and started checking rooms. She opened Danny's door to find the room in a wrench and Danny gone.

"I swear, if I didn't know how clumsy he was. I'd put money on him being Phantom." She said seeing how the room looked like the lab after ghost fights. She put her hair up in a pony tail and went back to the lab. Maddie was carrying a box.

"This should lore him in so we can catch him." She said. She set up the machines. She started with a fake cry of fear begging no one to steal the boxes. It worked like a charm. The machine did not. A few sparks and it died.

"Jack, did you recharge the machines after you tested them last night?" Maddie asked.

"I was suppose to?" Jack asked.

Muddied sighed and pulled up the charger. Sam captured the ghost.

"Try number 32 is a failure." Maddie said.

Danny rushed downstairs. "I thought I heard- Never mind." He said and ran back upstairs.

"I think Danny may be hiding something." Maddie said holing up a wrench to fix a broken ecto gun.

"I do too, but that isn't going to stop us." Sam said. "Maybe Jack should talk to him."

"Great idea. A little mal bonding will do them some good. Plus Danny is getting to old to be living at home." Maddie admitted.

Jack went upstairs without argument.

He knocked on his son's door. "Danny we need to talk." He said.

Jack looked inside only to see a ruined room and a sad son.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I need to well-" Danny started.

"Well, what?" Jack was curious.

"I need to move out get some freedom, but I don't have anywhere to go." He admitted.

"I think Sam has a spare room." Jack said not thinking his suggestion threw.

"You think she'd let me stay with her until I find an apartment. I just can't stay here anymore." The constantly being treated like a child is too much, he thought.

"I'm sure she would." Jack said as they walked downstairs.

"Sure. He can stay with me, but one mess and he's out." Sam said. She understood. She took the first chance she got to get away from her parents.

"Deal." Danny said. He had managed to keep his powers a secret from his parents all these years. How hard could it be to keep it from Sam. More difficult than he imagined.


	2. Mission

I own nothing.

"I'm not leaving." Danny Phantom said.

"Oh yes you are!" Sam Manson yelled. "You're nothing but a monster."

Sam held her ecto gun to aim. The ghost zone was unusually silent.

"No, My friends and my family are in amity park!"

"You're life was in amity park when you were alive. Death doesn't belong among the living. Now, you will never come back to amity park. I am sealing this door. Whatever friends you thought you had, you will never see again." She said as the doors to the portal closed. Danny started to hit the doors. His arms were becoming heavy. His voice started to shack from the weariness of yell for a second chance. What would they think when Danny Fenton never came home?

He let his tears land around him.

"NO! No! I'm not like them. I'm not evil. I won't be like them!" He cried as he dropped to his knees. "NOOOOO!" He screamed to the world around him.

"Danny! Danny! Wake up! You're going to make me late for work." Sam said.

Danny opened his heavy eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep, again. I have to be at the lab in twenty minutes. I need you to take care of the house while I'm gone. Nothing personal, but you can't pay rent this week so you need to make yourself useful." She said as she put on a lab coat.

"Hey, Sam what do you think about keeping secrets?" Danny asked barley realizing that he was still in his pajamas.

"I believe everyone has some, but not everyone needs to know them." She said.

Danny stared blankly. This girl was more complicated than a 3d puzzle. Danny went and gathered the laundry. He had been living with Sam for a week, yet he still had that dream. Who wouldn't? A half ghost living with a ghost hunter almost as good as his mom. It was a scary thought. Nightmares were almost guaranteed.

He past some of Sam's candles. She sure liked the vanilla kind. He heard a sound coming from the other room.

"Clockwork, this isn't funny. You know I won't do anymore time traveling." Danny said. He had gone on three life threatening missions for Clockwork. He wasn't interested in a forth one.

"This isn't about what could happen. It is about what didn't." He said. Danny looked up.

"In another time, you and Sam met in high school. Someone changed your fate, but you can't keep soul mates apart. I doubt anyone but the master of time would know that. In that fate you had a child that fought for good." He said looking out the window like he did at his tower many times before. "Sam Manson did not choose this fate. I couldn't change it then. I knew you two would find a way. You always have, but now things have changed." He said. His forms changed as did his expressions.

"Wait, you said souls mates. Another universe. I am very confused." Danny admitted.

"Time has many twist and turns each with there own probability. I fear the future that has the most likelihood of happening is one we both want to avoid. In three years you will have a child, if that child chooses the fate you almost did, it will become evil. I need that child to never be born. Understand?" Clockwork warned.

"Wait you want me to never have a kid. I can't just not have a child because you see one possibility that it may become evil." Danny said.

"It is one possibility of one child. In total you have around seven billion possible ones, but as the years go on this is the one most likely to be born." Clockwork warned.

"Well, I could be better prepared if you told me who the mother was." Danny said.

"You really don't listen. Good luck." Clockwork said and disappeared.

"Great another fate that could destroy the world." Danny said as he moved the basket into the laundry room. "How much do my parents pay her? This place is far better than anything I could afford. Then again, I can't afford anything." He said.


	3. So When?

I own nothing.

Danny sat on his bed. There was no way he Would have a kid in three years. He didn't even know any girl that could be the mother. He couldn't have a kid. He wouldn't. He would just stay single for the next few years until the danger past. There was no way he would be having an evil child. He couldn't. He was a hero. He would just stay single. That was the answer. Again, he didn't even know a girl-

"Hey Danny, I'm home." Sam said.

Oh yeah he did know one girl, but there was no way she was interested.

"My parents are coming over this weekend, so I need you to be my boyfriend." Sam said.

Maybe she was.

"Wait, what?" Danny said. This was getting weird.

"It isn't real. My parents hate everything I become, so I figure dating or at least pretending to date a ghost hunter's son would send them over the edge to the point they would stop visiting so often. Trust me I change the lock they copy the key. I put a chain on the door. They hirer someone to break in."

"They sound very... over protective." Danny said trying to use the nicest wording.

"I just need you to do this to send them over the edge. They won't break in if they don't want to visit." Sam said. She quickly started cleaning up her spotless house.

Part of Danny was saying not to do it. HE didn't want them to be like cheesy movie where they started off pretending to love each other then it became real. The other part of him said to because he didn't want them breaking in while he was living there. He had a feeling they wouldn't like him too much.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I wouldn't be bonding with your dad." He said jokingly.

"Trust me you won't" Sam said.

"So when are they-" The doorbell vet him off.

"Now."


	4. Family Dinner

I own nothing.

Fear resided in Danny's heart as he reached the door. The house had been cleaned and polished. Why Sam had put so much effort into a home she didn't even want her parents to see was beyond him. Maybe she wanted to build up the nice and happy routine then hit them with the climax of a lie. Or maybe the only things that could make her parents more upset that a relationship with the son of ghost hunters was a happy relationship that didn't seem like it was doomed to fail.

Danny signed. The smell from the kitchen moved into the living room. Who knew vegetarian food could smell so good? He heard the doorbell ring again. The annoying buzz was followed by a stern knock. Then another. Danny opened the door.

Mr. Manson looked Danny up and down, judging every inch of him. He almost smiled. "We must have the wrong apartment." He said acting as if his wife hadn't broken in to this very room a dozen times before.

"No. You're in the right place. Sam is in the kitchen." Danny said. He led the way. Mr. Manson analyzed the small apartment. The entry way was small and not decorated. There must have been a rule against painting otherwise the rooms would have been darker. Cream colored paint lined most of the walls. A wall with no door led into the small kitchen. A table with barley enough room for three let alone four sat behind the couch. The couch itself was probably older than Sam. It was a light purple color and had been darker once upon a time. Three doors were opposite the kitchen. One had to be a bathroom, one a bedroom. The other was probably another bedroom or a closet. Another door sat at the end of the kitchen, a broom closet or pantry. Judging by the size, he'd have to say broom closet. He stood. The chairs were a little too comfy for his taste.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Manson asked. "You must be the help." She said. After making up her mind that he was obviously not worth her time.

"Actually MOM," Sam said peeking her head out of the kitchen, "That's my boyfriend Danny."

Mrs. Manson looked the boy up and down. He was wearing a polo shirt. It was old and had a small stain near the collar. His hair was brushed but had obviously not been cut in a while. He wore khakis but was noticeably uncomfortable. His blue eyes seemed lined with confidence that someone of his stature could never possess.

"No, he's not." Mrs. Manson said. She felt great. Her word was final at least in her eyes. There was no way Sam would be heart broken from the break up. He wasn't worth it.

"Yes, he is. If you have a problem with it, you can leave and not come back." Sam said meeting her mother's stare.

"Fine, we'll go. We will be back tomorrow. Make sure to get rid of that before we come back." She said nodding to Danny.

"He lives here." Sam said.

Mr. Manson walked into the hallway giving the room a 'not again' look.

"Not anymore." Mrs. Manson said as she walked out.

Danny let Sam have her moment. He went into the kitchen and what he saw surprised him. There was very little food prepared. It was no where near enough for four people.

Danny smiled. Sam had known from the beginning that they wouldn't stay for dinner.

"I hope you like eggplant burgers. Payment for playing along." Sam said.


	5. Increased Probability

I own nothing.

You know that feeling you get when you know your life is about to change? It could be a simple sound that make your heart stop and your head spin. For Danny it was the simple sound of a baby crying. A baby that could be the most evil being on the face of the earth. Was clock work right?

Clockwork looked into the portal to the future. His face showed no expression. This was the most likely future, but what happened after that was up to the young one's parents, but maybe this future would not come to pass. Danny had yet to do anything to prevent it. If anything, he was increasing its possibility.

Danny sat on the couch which was now turned toward the door. Sam's parents were due to arrive any minute. Sam hoped the sight of Danny would send them fleeing again. A small knock gained Danny's focus.

Sam yelled" Come in." Sam's mother stepped in smiling. She expected to see the ruffian gone. Her face dropped as she saw the unmistakable face of a man unworthy of her daughter.

"Oh, I see he is still here. I'm sure the moving truck is just stuck in traffic." Mrs. Manson tried to assure herself.

"Mom, he isn't moving out. Danny Fenton is here to stay." Sam said proudly making sure her mother realized just who he is.

"Fenton?" Her mother said. Her face seemed to get a green tent to it.

"Yes, Fenton. As in Fenton works." Sam said. Smiling at her mother's obvious discomfort.

"Well, then his parents must miss him. I'm sure I can get some movers out here by tomorrow." Mrs. Manson said. Nothing was wrong in her mind. It was an easy fix. "I'm sure your friend's parents miss him. He must help them with their hobby."

How many insults could she fit into one sentence?

"My BOYFRIEND lives here. His parents are ghost hunters for a living, and they agreed to let him live her. Which doesn't matter anyway because he and I are over eighteen." Sam said with an annoyed look on her face.

Mrs. Manson let out a huff of hot air and simple walked out. "I'll call the movers for noon tomorrow." Danny simply laughed and moved the couch back. Danny let out a sign that turned blue inches from his face. He moved his hand to make the breath disappear. A simple trick that took him almost all of high school to learn.

Danny slipped into his bedroom. A small flash and he was gone. Phantom was out to window and down the road. A wolf ghost was on the hunt. Danny captured it before it had time to scare anyone.

"Vlad's old animal ghost? Maybe it escaped." Vlad had given up using animals a long time ago. Clones were the second thing he stopped using. Lately he was using ghost woman as bate to start an evil family. Danny stopped in his tracks. Was it really Sam clockwork was trying to warn him about. He dismissed the idea. He had to admit that it did make him feel a little better about being close to Sam.

*Clockwork face palmed*

Danny was back in his room and back to Fenton in a matter of moment. The night soon started. The nights were usually filled with more ghost, but tonight was quiet. Or maybe he slept through it. Who knows.

He was in a room with a small crib. Danny took a few steps toward it. It held a small child. He picked it up only to discover a doll in his arms.

"Oh, sorry Dad. I'm not your baby." A woman behind him said. "I'm not even born yet and we already know that I'm no good! I'll just be your mistake. A hero's mistake. You know, hero's mistakes are often deadly."

Danny turns to see a white haired, purple eyed girl. She was no older than twelve. A powerful scream sent Danny flying back into reality and off his bed.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked through the door.

"Yeah, just umm-" He couldn't say nightmare. A man had to save some of his pride. "I'm fine." He finally uttered.

He could smell cabbage coming from the kitchen. Sam was cooking. He thought about just grabbing a bowl of cereal before heading out to work. It was a small entry level job, but it was something.

Sam was not in the kitchen, but the smell remained. Danny sighed as he flew to work. It was just faster. As he worked, his mind drifted to Sam. Just thought just increased the probability no matter how many times he tried to shake away the doomed future.


	6. After that

I own nothing.

The past can come back to haunt you. Can the future do the same thing?

Clockwork starred at the most likely future for the Fenton's. His face showed fear. The Dan that never existed was no match for the girl that could. As he looked on he heard the sound of a medallion being removed from the wall.

"You don't want to do that." He said feeling the chains on his hands. The master of time was made into no more than a prisoner.

"You should have seen it coming." She said holding him by his chin, in almost a loving fashion. She let his head drop.

"With who your aunt is, it was unlikely you would have been this stupid." He said with a bit of worry that he could not hide.

The young girl let her combat boots hit his spine. He writhed in pain. "Ahh ugh, you won't get away with this. Your parents will stop you."

"Unlikely. They won't even know I'm here." She said as she hoped into the past, her parent's present. "I'm not going to kill them. I'm just going to make sure I'm born. After that, I'll kill them."

Her feet hit the ground. Grass hit her boot. She turned human. She hated being human. She was so weak. She put her fist in her hoodie pocket. The air lacked the smell of fire and decay. She smiled at the thought of all the things she could do in this time. Her smile vanished as she realized that she couldn't do it now. If she did, she would never be able to do that if her father took Clockwork's advice. She started to try and fly. She only managed to draw some stares. She hated walking. She let her announce show. First step, get her mom to admit her feelings. Ugh, it almost felt like she was playing the good guy. It made her porcelain skin crawl.

* * *

Danny let his hair rest on his face. Sweat stained his shirt. He took it off and let it fall on the arm of the couch. He opened the fridge. The cold air felt refreshing. He grabbed a bottle of water. He chugged it. He threw the bottle into the recycling. Training with Tucker had been more difficult with Tucker's new 'toy.' If you could call a multi point laser a toy. He was glad he didn't look like Swiss cheese. He jumped over the couch arm and with one swift move grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

He changed the channels and landed on the local news. Another story on Danny Phantom showed him from different angles fighting Skullker. He laughed at the look on the villains face as he entered the thermos. The next story made him choke on his water. It was Paulina claiming she was pregnant with Phantoms child. He watched as doctors argued that ghost couldn't have children. Was she really trying this! Doubt was also cast by the point that she refused a blood test, claiming it would hurt the baby.

Danny let his head hit the couch arm. This wasn't the first time or girl. It was however the first woman he actually knew. He must of dosed of because when he opened his eyes Sam was just getting home.

"Have fun at work?" He said pointing to the suet stains and burn marks on her pants.

"No. Your dad bumped into your mom as we were making an ecto containment mixture. Needless to say, the whole place caught fire." She said. Danny's eyes went wide. "It didn't get into the main house." She managed trying to calm him down.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "You should have led off with 'Everyone is fine, but...'"

"Just be glad your mom knew what to do. Oh and your sister wants to come over. She suspects this sudden change could have affected your psych." Sam said putting her sweater on the coat rack.

"Awesome. As long as she doesn't bring that questionnaire. I'm tired of 'Answer these honestly. It is for your own good.'" Danny said grabbing hid already warm water.

He walked to the fridge only to stop when he noticed Sam's eyes looking at his chest. Was he really that sweaty? Was he really that clueless?

He shyly went to his room to change. Apparently.

He stopped short when he noticed how empty his room was. "Sam, we've been robbed." He yelled. Sam walked in only to find no broken windows. Only Danny's room was touched. She called the cops and then he mom.

"Good evening, Samantha." She practically sang into the phone. One could only guess the reason behind her joy.

"Did you take Danny's things?" Sam asked not playing into her mother's mood.

"Danny. Danny, Who is Danny?" Her mother asked.

"My roommate." Sam said.

"Oh the rift raft. Well that trash that was in your spare room is now where it belongs." She said. Sam could practically hear the nail file in the back ground.

"You threw away all of his stuff." Sam asked.

"None of that was worth saving anyway." She said. "Oh, I have to go. The girls are coming to have tea. Bye." She hung up before Sam could argue.

She had won in her own mind.

Sam and Danny had to buy new furniture. The cops arrived. And with one call to her mother said there was no crime committed. They were paid off most likely. The reported it as a false claim and threatened to arrest Sam if she did it again.

They heard a knock at the door. Time to see if Jazz could help.


	7. Human

I own nothing.

Jazz was stunned at the sight of Danny's empty room.

"She actually did this? When?" Jazz asked.

"I was at work and fell asleep when I got home. So between 8 am and 6 pm." Danny said as he looked at the clock. 7:30 pm.

They sat on the couch. Danny's t-shirt still on the arm rest. Sam was on the computer getting over night shipping on a new bed, clothing, and dresser. Everything else could wait until later. She closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table.

"So, it looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Jazz said as she felt around the springs that would definitely hurt his back.

"I'll be fine. " Danny tried to sound confident.

"He can just sleep in my bed. I'll put up a pillow wall. " Sam said. She could feel Jazz's eyes on her, but no one not even death herself could change Sam's mind.

Danny remembered Clockworks advice. "The couch is fine. " he blurted out. Almost sounding rude.

"Fine by me." Sam said. On the other side of town a teenage girl could feel herself grow weaker. The probability was lowering. She cursed to herself and swiped a cigarette from the pocket of an unsuspecting man. She had to work fast.


	8. Baby

I own nothing. Shout out to Cindy M 19, who was a great help with the name of Sam and Danny's child. I would like to introduce you to Melony Lilith!

She smoked until she felt herself calm down. She put the cigarette out on the sidewalk with the heel of her boots. As she walked down the sire walk she saw old familiar buildings that she had turned into rubble.

'Burnt it down. Ecto shot. Wail. Using other ghost to destroy it.' She thought letting her finger tips touch the temporary place holders called walls. She passed a hospital. The first place she had ruined, the moment she was born. They say every parent feels like time stops when their child is born. For her it had. Imagine a crying baby stuck in time without her parents. Time only started back as she let out her first cry. One so powerful it hit a support beam, snapping it in half.

Danny had barley managed to save everyone. Life went on and so did her accidents. People started to call her a freak. Even with a hero father, people saw her as a disgrace. She was only 1/4 ghost. Everyone thought her powers would decrease, but only her control over them did. She eventually transferred schools and made some friends. Only to abandoned her when she yelled at a student for calling her a freak. She had managed to blow up an entire wall. The years past and it only got worse. Her parents, at their wit's end, decided the best option was to take her away from this world and live in the ghost zone. Jazz and Tucker could have handled the Earth.

Alone and bitter she started to hide. The only friend she had was another ghost to taught her to hunt without even realizing her was teaching her. She eventually stole some equipment. Danny and Sam found it and told her not to do such things. They tried to be patient and understand, but she resisted. When her cousin was graduating high school, she decided to go back, only to see her old bully as valid Victorian. Tears filled her eyes and everything went black. By the time she woke up, the school was gone. Casper high was blown sky high. Her parents stood ready to fight their own daughter. They bought she had meant too. As if they always thought she may be evil. She started to cry, but Danny shot at her. It wasn't meant to hurt, only stun. She managed to block it. It was then that Danny uttered the words that made her give up on the world.

"My daughter would never do something like this." He said pointing. She wasn't even sure what she had said before that. Only that he was pointing to a bleeding Jazz, and dead Sam. He thought she did that. She didn't or she didn't remember. She tried to plead. He went after her. By the end only one stayed standing. Age and constant fighting had worn his body down. She claimed self defense. No one believed her. With only hate towards her, she lashed out. The more she hurt, the more she liked it. Soon she was just as evil, as they had always said she was.

.

.

.

She walked up the stairs and started her act. Her grandmother opened the door. "Sorry, to bother you, but I'm rather lost." Melody said. Maddie smiled.


	9. Mel

I own nothing.

Melony sat at the kitchen table. Maddie sat a plate of cookies in front of her.

"So when will your parents be here to get you." Maddie asked.

Mel pretended to be sad. "I don't know. They didn't answer." Mel had produced a story about getting distracted window shopping. When she looked up, her mother was gone.

"Maybe we should call the police. She may have reported you missing." Maddie said reaching for the phone. Mel blew it up.

"What the-" Maddie asked. "Ghost." She said looking at Mel.

"Sorry Grandma, but I can't have them knowing where I am. The pain of losing you will push mom and dad together."

"Grandma? What does killing me have to do with your parents." Maddie said taking the shot.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just lock you away for a few years." She said as she knocked Maddie out and waited until Jack came home. Possessing his body, she put he both downstairs, disabled the portal, and put up the ghost shield so Danny couldn't get downstairs. She smiled. Although killing was fun. She remembered her Grandmother. Without her, it may change her past. She headed to her aunts old room. It would do. If anyone asked questions. She'd just posses one and make them say, she was living with them. Everything was going as planned.


	10. Jazz?

I own nothing.

Sam grabbed her coat, yelled for Danny, and went off to work. It was strange. She knocked on the door since it was locked. It was never locked. She saw a shadow cross the upstairs window. Weird. It was the middle of their work day. Why were they in Jazz's old room? As she starred at the now empty room, Maddie opened the door. Her smile seemed forced. She blocked the door way. Sam tried to walk closer, but Maddie stopped her.

"Sorry, but we don't need you to work today. Our niece is staying with us for a while. We want to use today to catch up." She said and closed the door before Sam could respond. Mel fixed Maddie back in the basement. She tried her and Jack to opposite side of the portal with remote controlled hand cuffs. Jack was yelled. The sounds proof walls held back the noise. After making Maddie lock herself up, Mel exited her body, reforming out of Maddie's grasp. "Bye, Grandma." She said as she walked up the stairs. Maddie tried fighting her way out. But nothing was breaking. Ml had taken all her weapons. Jack reached over and tried to put his free hand on her. His grasp was inches away from her own outstretched hand. A form of torture worse than being chained up. See the one you love in the same situation, and not being able to do anything about it.

Sam entered her home. The Paulina story was starting to make headway. Because she couldn't provide DNA yet, everyone was buying the gossip. Phantom had yet to make a statement. Sam waited until the weather came on to make some lunch. As the wheat grass hit the blender a knock hit the door. Jazz? Tucker? She looked through to see a blonde man with green eyes just like Mrs. Fenton's had been.


	11. Almost

I own nothing.

Sam stood at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. The man, about her age, smiled.

"Dash, I'm a friend of Danny. We went to high school together."

"One second." Sam said. She grabbed a year book. Once she found a guy in the book that looked like him.

"Danny, isn't home. Can I tell him you stopped by?" Sam said. She put on hand on her phone. Dash started shaking the door.

"Let me in!" He screamed. The wood started the give. There was a large thump. Sam slowly made her way to the peep hole.

"Are you okay?" a female voice said. Sam saw a girl that looked like her holding a baseball bat. Dash was unconscious next to her.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." Sam said.

"Did you call the cops?" Mel asked.

"No, it happened really quickly." Sam said from behind the door.

"Call them now. He may wake up." Mel said.

The cops were called ad Mel spent all night comforting Sam.

For weeks Mel made her way closer to Sam. Soon they were friends.

Mel smiled as Sam invited her over to meet Danny.

"I'm making squash pasta, is that okay?" Sam asked Mel.

"That's fine. My mom was vegetarian." Mel said.

"Was?" Sam asked.

"She passed away when I graduated." Mel said. The air in room got heavy.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"It is fine. You remind me of her." Mel said. She was fighting back tears. "It was an accident." Mel replied.

Danny walked. He saw that Sam was starting to cry. He went to comfort her. For a moment it seemed like the good moments from her childhood. Mel almost felt happy. ALMOST.


	12. Plan It

I own nothing. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of class work.

Mel walked over to the preoccupied couple. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sat on the cold unforgiving ground. Their faces were thinning. If Mel could have been forgiven when things started, it was too late now. Every time Danny called she had Jack talk. The idiot would say anything to make sure Maddie was safe. A smile ecto beam held to the side of her head could keep him in line. With no new income coming in, Mel helped herself to their bank account. Just enough to keep everything looking normal. She needed everything to last for long enough to be born. She needed to find a way to make money.

Sam was starting to worry about not working in weeks. She applied for work around the area. With a small smile, she started work. Being a check-out clerk didn't pay well, but it was enough.

_Beep…. Beep….. Beep…_

"No Honey, that was on sale." Said the older woman checking out.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but that sale ended last week." Sam said with the best smile she could manage.

"Do you know who I am? I want this for the sale price, and you should give me a discount for trying to cost me money!" The woman yelled over the counter.

"I am sorry, but that is not possible." Sam replied. Her temper hiding behind a smile.

"What is you name! Let me speak to the manager. I'll have you fired for this! Now I'm going to be late." The woman started to yell.

Sam called over the manager.

"Is there a problem here Ma'am?"

"Yes, your employ won't give me the sale price!" The woman yelled.

"Sorry to hear that Ma'am. Sam please go handle register 3 while I fix this."

Hours later Sam returned home and sat on the couch or rather the man she didn't see sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry. As a creature of darkness, that much fake smile fries my brain." She said.

"No problem, want to watch something?" Danny asked. Only to see a very frozen Sam.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"You did not listen to me. You must get out. She is coming. She is here." The voice seemed to echo and time started again.

"Yeah sure." Sam replied

"What?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I want to watch something. Channel 327 has a new documentary on the unfair treatment on chickens." Sam said with her hand already changing the channel.

"I think, I'll just go back to sleep." He said not bothering to move off the couch.

Hours past as a sleeping Danny, and a soon sleeping Sam sat on the couch. With a small amount of effort from a not so friendly source, they were soon in an embrace on the couch.

Danny felt the sun hit his eyes. His head hung on the arm rest. He tried to lift his hand to his face only to feel a strange weight. He lowered his head to see what it was, but was stopped when his chin hit the top of someone else's head. SAM! She was going to kill him if he saw them like that, but she knew he didn't do this on purpose. After all, she was laying on him. He was afraid she could hear his rushing heartbeat. He could feel her breath on his chest. He winched at the fact part of his enjoyed it. Sam started to stir. With the only seconds he had to think, she came up with a plan. It was the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes.

_Bum…Bum….Bum…..Bum._ Sam could hear a steady beat. _Bum..Bum…Bum._ Was the beat speeding up? The realization hit her. She was hearing a heartbeat. She suddenly realized that the shape under her was not the couch. She lifted her head. Danny's face was close to her. For the first time in years, she felt a blush. A feeling of disgust soon followed. She felt it was pathetic to feel that way. Danny must have been having a nightmare. His eyes were squeezed closed. She quick got off of Danny and ran to the kitchen. Coffee. She needed coffee.

Danny felt the weight get removed off his chest after what seemed like eternity. He heard the coffee machine start. He got off the couch and started the shower. He tried his best to avoid Sam. After he went to the bathroom closet only to be meet by an unexpected surprised. No towel. He was sure he heard a giggle. He yelled for Sam, who was trying her best to ignore him. He only had one option. He made a mad dash, only to crash bodies with a towel carrying Sam. As if Mel couldn't have planned it better.

"You did not listen to me." The voice flashed back to his mind. Was Sam the she?


	13. Embarred Pain

I own nothing.

Danny shook his head at the sudden collision. Grabbing the towel Sam had dropped, he sat back facing away from Sam. As if this morning could have been anymore awkward. Sam stuck her headphones into her ear, hoping to avoid the situation.

Danny's phone started to ring. Tucker.

"Dude, I have something to tell you, but you may try to kill me." Tucker said letting a his voice shake as the words wormed their way out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Last night Skulker attacked Jazz." Tucker said

"WHAT!" Danny screamed almost letting go of his towel.

"I was there. He is still hooked up to my PDA after that research paper Jazz forced you to do." Tucker said.

"Then what's the bad news, and why am I going to kill you?" Danny said heading to his room.

"Well, we back to my place to release him through my new mini portal and we kinda... sort of..." Tucker paused before explaining his night.

"YOU DID WHAT! I will be there in two seconds!" Danny rushed out of the room. Sam managed to see his scar on his back from Vlad. She hid her look of concern as he rushed outside before putting on his shirt. He had yelled that he was leaving, so he had to at least be out of the apartment before transforming. A small corner of the hall lacked a security camera acted as his transforming station.

(I'm sorry to leave you hanging here, but I'm having writers block. Danny will punish Tucker, but suggestions are welcome. If I pick your suggestion, I will credit you in the author notes. Leaving how you want Danny to react in the comments.)


	14. PDmiA

I own nothing. Thank you Cindy M 19 for this punishment!

* * *

The apartment seemed to buzz. Not the phones, not the TV, the apartment. Each wall seemed to have a life of its own. Each one holding a part of a broken soul. Tucker's broken soul. He stood there with his hand to the wall. It was placed over his very much missed two week old PDA.

"I don't think this is fair." He said. Danny had let him send one email to one PDA. The other 14 were still somewhere else in the walls.

"You spent the night with my sister. MY SISTER!" Danny said unable to say anymore of what had happened. He floated as Phantom through the ceiling expecting to be in the attic, but actually landing in some older man's bathroom. Said older man was on the toilet. Danny ducked back down, only to see a laughing Tucker.

"And now I'm hiding your controllers." Danny said. The controls made their way into the main septic line. They were ruined, but replaceable.

* * *

Mel had just robbed a small back. Ghost powers come in handy. The still had no clue they were robbed. She even managed to remove the dye packs.

She sat down in the quiet house. It had been so full of life when she was a child. Between her grandparents and cousins, everything has been happy. Except for Christmas. Santa or NO Santa still made its way into her memory. She had never been so happy. Why did the world take that away from her? Her grandparents hated her. At least this time, there was a reason to it.

She left the food within their reach and left. Streets held memories, some to saddening to face. It felt warmer than usual. Like the sun was trying to melt her heart of ice.

She hated it for even trying. Step by step she headed to the park. It was a place to clear her mind. The had never really gone to the park. Too many kids wanted to see if she was a ghost. She could feel the seconds passing by. Seconds farther from her childhood and closer to her birth. She laughed at the headache that statement would have given some people.

Finally, she moved on. She had more memories to run away from.


	15. Deal?

I own nothing. It seems I'm doing a lot of author notes lately, sorry about that. But I have good news, this story has reached 5,000 views. *Celebratory Dance* Keep the reviews and follows up! Also, I will take request for short stories. I've been doing so many series, I feel I need to get back to my fan fiction roots.

* * *

Mel made her way home. If she was going to make her parents fall in love, she was going to have to recreate the moments that lead up to her birth. She traveled through the ghost zone to a tower that was well known yet never seen. With its master unable to hide it, she found it right were she had left it. Time to check on home. The destroyed town was exactly how she had left it. Broken and empty. Her mother's diaries weren't hard to find. The old small purple and black books were on the top shelf of her closet. She grabbed two. One from when she was 22 and the other from right after her daughter was born. Call Mel sentimental. She had seen her mother write in the books over the years. She needed to know her mother at least loved her in the beginning.

She heard a small creak. The house was suppose to be empty. Foot steps followed. She froze in fear.

Tucker rounded the corners of the house. Why was he in the ghost zone of the future? Why now? Why today? Then she remembered. For him, it was only a month ago. He was hoping for someone to be alive. Anyone, but her. She transformed and stayed invisible. It was then that she realized, as much as she hated that town. She loved her uncle. What had she done? She couldn't go back now. Not after locking up her grand parents. She wanted to cry. She hugged to diaries closer. Then she remembered. It started with her. If she hadn't been born... Were her mother and father worth more than her own life. Invisibility shielded her, but not her tears. This wasn't suppose to happen. None of it. All the pain. The lying. She returned to the time that lacked happiness. She had done everything to make sure she was born, not that she had a happy life.

She remembered why she left the real world. That school. Why the anger got the best of her, and it was being born in the next month. Paulina's son. She quickly fell away from her 'home.'

Mel let the blame fall off her shoulders and on to his. Everyone turned against her when he showed up. When he told them to laugh, they laughed at her. She had to leave her school, town, dimension, and home because of him. Her eyes began to glow as she reentered the basement that she made her grandparents called home. She put the diary's upstairs, and then proceeded to offer Maddie a deal. Something to erase memories in exchange for her husbands freedom.

With a device like that she had many options. Make Paulina forget she had a son. Make her parents forget she was ever there and go live with the erased mind of her uncle, or make her grand parents forget she had kidnapped them. She now had money and a way to get more. She could live in this time until she was born, then what? History would just repeat itself. Could she simple live her life here until she was strong enough to stop herself on that day.

Maddie complied. Anything for Jack.

* * *

Danny let the sweat and water fall down his back. Another shower. He still couldn't get the idea of Tucker and his sister out of his mind. Such a weird thought. His sister and his best friend. He shuddered. A small sliver of blue air caught his attention. Not now. He closed his eyes. He heard some things fall and a "beware." Without opening his eyes he opened the thermos. No one knew of privacy anymore. Once satisfied with forgetting, he put on some clothes. The old t-shirt and sweat pants felt like home.

Sam entered the room, unable to make eye contact. She went to her room and closed the door. What a train wreck.

Danny almost leaped off the couch when the door bell rang. Who could that be? He opened the door, but no one was there. At least he didn't see anyone. He turned to see a note on the counter.

_I need your help._

_-YB_Now who did he know that he was no longer able to see and had the initials YB? Young Blood.

He walked over to his phone. She didn't want to seem crazy if Sam happened to walk in and couldn't see or hear who he was talking to. He put it on silent. He had watched enough awkward TV shows to know what would happen if he left the volume on. Hello someone who is some how telepathic and will call right as she sees him talking into a now ringing cell phone.

He then remember that he couldn't hear Young Blood either. He settled on getting an old note book and two pens. It was creepy, but better than a Ouija board.

"Why should I help you?" Danny asked out loud.

_Because I saw someone who couldn't see me, go through Clockwork's tower_. The paper wrote, careful not to say names.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

_A playmate._

A child ghost. Or at least a half ghost. Or did he mean alive? But that was temporary.

"Alive or dead?" Danny asked.

_Both_. It replied.

A halfa. Great. Like that was possible, but it was. Danny cringed. He was suppose to have 3 years, but the warning had come almost a year earlier. And a woman is pregnant for 9 almost 10 months. That left only a little over a year left. How had months gone by? When? They had only met Mel a few weeks ago, right? He backed traced the math. They had met Mel almost 10 months before, but had to stop whoever Young Blood had seen. For a playmate? His child. Is this why he or she would become evil?

"Who did you see?" Danny asked.

_A halfa._

Danny stared blankly.

"What? How? Where?" He almost screamed, but stopped when he remembered Sam in the other room.

The paper and pen only responded with _Do we have a deal?_

"Yes." Danny's rash and curious mouth said.

_Good, I will give you the rest after the child is born._

"What that wasn't part of the deal." Danny argued.

The paper didn't respond.

Danny threw the pen. What had he done?

* * *

If you remember earlier in the story, I mentioned Paulina's pregnancy. I love foreshadowing.


	16. Late Mistake

I own nothing. Hi everyone! I have finally decided how to continue this story! Sorry, I did not have writers block. I had a tough class, and a LARGE (200 question) final. Now it is over so we can continue.

* * *

Mel opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet. She dug through it for a few minutes, when she couldn't find what she was looking for, she slammed it close. In a house of both geniuses and half wits, you would think someone would have a pen. Jazz's room had been cleaned out so long ago, there was no chance of a pen in there. She finally headed up to the op center. Two pens sat on the controls. She took one them opened the journal.

_Dear Journal (I'm not calling you a diary.)_

_Today was another horrible day, except for work. Even though three things exploded today._

It continued like that. Wavering between happy and miserable. Se skipped ahead to the days that hadn't yet came.

_Dear Journal._

_I heard Danny talking to himself last night. I though it was a normal phone call until he said "Dead or Alive?" Who exactly do I have living in the next room?_

Nothing else was stated about her father. She decided to read one closer to her conception.

_I may have made a huge mistake last night. Danny is or was just a friend. He's in the shower right now. Are things going to be alright. I know I don't usually worry, but I think he may be hiding something._

The words looked back at her. MISTAKE. The first time she had been called that was now by her own mother. She didn't dear read more that night. She checked on Maddie. She had what looked to be a box and a hand scanner. Mel backed up. She ran into someone or something. Turning around, she saw a very sad Jazz.

"Mel? What are you doing here? Where's mom. I need to talk to her about something." Jazz said with a hint of guilt.

"She's out of town. I'm house setting." The lie fell of her tongue like silk.

"She didn't say anything to me about it." Jazz said.

"It was very last minute." Mel offered.

"OOKAY then. When she gets here tell her to call me?" Jazz said not fully believing Mel. As Jazz walked out of the room, she took not of how unclean it was compared to usual. Either Mel was a terrible house sitter or her parents hadn't been home in a long time.

* * *

Sam was in a rush to leave the hose that morning. After hearing Danny that night, she wasn't in the mood to see him. Tucker sat on the end of their couch. Danny was looking at him with death in his eyes.

"What do you mean she's late?"


	17. Spider Webs

I own nothing.

* * *

Danny had spent the better part of the day ignoring the annoyed anger he had at Tucker while pretending Sam wasn't avoiding him. He knew he was one mistake away from being kicked out. Maybe that would be better. So many things had been going down hill. He had almost forgotten Clockwork's warning. The scarred ghost was still locked away in his own tower. Danny had no one to confide in. He did not understand that the thin string that held his life together was about to be cut in two.

His own daughter was planning to continue his destruction. She was hoping for a life, maybe not a good one. Sometimes she questioned her own sanity. Clockwork had went back in time to prevent her birth. He had decided to end her at her beginning. Was the world out to get the Fenton's? Was this curse genetic? Mel sat at the kitchen table. The two Journals sat before her. A few notes were made, some sentences circled. Most were from around the next few months. Paulina was not mentioned. Sam did not care much for local gossip. A few notes were made on Danny Phantom. Her mom was not clueless. A few times she mentioned how much Fenton and Phantom looked a like. If Danny hadn't told her when he did, she would have figured it out on her own. During Mel's life, everyone had known about her father. It was so strange that no one knew. That meant everyone had found out near the time of her birth or maybe... Mel flipped the pages to the day she was born. There was no entry until two weeks after her birth.

_Dear Journal, _

_Melony is such a quiet baby, until bed time. After what happened at the hospital, everyone in town is taking pictures of her. They know her more as a Phantom than as a Fenton. I wanted her to have Danny's last name, after my mother insisted that she be a Manson. _It continued to talk about Mel's early weeks. Nothing else seemed to show what happened at the hospital. It seemed as though Sam did not care that Danny was Danny Phantom. Typical. Mel closed the journal again. A whole forth of the journal was dedicated to different causes. Between save the whales and save the frogs, her love life had been put on the back burner.

She opened the basement door. Maddie was gone. Mel signed. As if she hadn't seen that coming. She saw that Jack's looked had almost been picked. There was no way Maddie would leave him behind. She must still be in the building. Mel heard a yell over head.

Maddie pinned Mel to the concrete floor.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Maddie asked as she pinned Mel by her wrist. Mel smiled. It took Maddie aback. Maddie took a sharp breath in as a rings formed around Mel's waist. Maddie could feel a sudden coldness underneath her. The pale figure with glowing eyes sunk through the floor. Maddie reached for her weapons. None of the ones she had left in plan view were there.

A voice rang from the ceiling. "Don't bother looking for them. I know all your hiding places." Mel said. Her black and white jumpsuit contrasted with her long white hair.

Maddie smiled as she flipped the switch to the hidden part of the lab. The place she worked at when her caring but incompetent husband was away. Her smile dropped. It was all gone. No ghost could have known. Not even her husband knew.

"You worthless piece of ectoplasm, I'll tear you apart. What kind of ghost are you?" Maddie asked as she felt something take over her body. She heard an echo in her head. 'One you can't beat.'

When Maddie regained control, she was chained to the desk near the door. Before she could at least comfort Jack. Now it seemed like they were miles apart. Jack seemed to have slept through everything. Was it even night? How long had they been down there? Maddie saw the only glimmer of hope in the form of a note on the desk.

_Finish the memory eraser, and I'll erase every moment of my being here. _Maddie looked over at her snoring husband. The ghost had over shadowed her. It could do it again. She could turn the memory eraser into a weapon, but maybe... Maddie let her thoughts slip into the possibility of letting the ghost have her way. It was horrible and would mean there would be a ghost on the loose, but it also meant Jack wouldn't have to live with what Mel had done. Maddie let her head drop. She needed sleep. Sleep that wasn't caused by a ghost.

Mel stood upstairs putting on her coat. Today had been an important day in her mother's diary.

* * *

Sam and Danny sat at their table. Well Sam's table. It was the first time that had eaten dinner together since what they only refer to as the shower incident. Sam sat wondering if Danny was a crazy lunatic and if she should kick him out. Danny sat thinking of ways to fix things. Eventually he came to understand that any hidden planning would only backfire. Unless...

"I'm going to go get some ice cream. Do you want some with those bats you like on it?" Danny asked putting his once full plate of vegetarian lasagna in the sink. Sam could turn anything without a face into a meal.

"Not like I don't have any here." Sam said opening a cabinet.

"So just ice cream then?" Danny asked rubbing is neck. His nerves seem to calm. Sam's breath on the other hand did not. She had to admit he was kind of cute when he did that.

"Yeah, just ice cream." She said acting as if she hadn't hesitated. Danny noticed, but shrugged it off as a bad day at work. Danny was just glad she could eat ice cream. She was vegetarian not vegan.

The store was almost empty. It was maybe 20 minutes before closing. He could feel the cashier giving him angry looks. He ducted down his head. The freeze air hit him quickly. Ice caused his breath to turn blue.

"Sam's favorite is strawberry." Mel said from behind him. Danny's nerves caused him to turn. After all, his breath was blue.

"Oh hey Mel." Danny said with calming nerves.

"Thanks." Danny said not in the mood to talk. He grabbed the container and walked to the counter. He walked out with seven dollars less in his pocket. Mel came running up to him.

"Here give her these." Mel said handing him some chocolate spider weds.

"Ugh... Thanks?" Danny replied before walking away again. He loved people, but after the week he had, he just wanted to get home and eat ice cream. That's when he noticed the bruise on Mel's arm.

"What happened?" He said pointing.

"My grandmother likes to be tough." Mel replied wondering how he had noticed a small bruise on the wrist from where Maddie had tried to pin her down.

Danny raised an eyebrow as Mel ran in the other direction. Weird, but Sam would like it. He would have noticed them himself if he had not tried to leave so quickly. He stuck them in the bag. Danny decided not to have anymore surprises that night. He transformed in an ally and flew home. He landed in the ally near Sam's room. He let the rings fall and did not notice the girl who saw him.


	18. Familar Smell

I don't not own Danny Phantom. If I did, Sam and Danny would have been a couple from the first episode.

Mrs. Manson stomped about her mansion. She was still coming to grasps with what she had seen out of the apartment window.

*Flashback*

Mrs. Manson turned the keys to the apartment she had rented to keep an eye on her ….. misguided daughter. After all, who knowns who this leech could actually be. If Samantha would not let her into her apartment, she'd just have to settle for the apartment next door. Samantha just had to find the one apartment complex in town that did not have paper thin walls. Even if it did, the apartment she rented was located next to the kitchen, not the bedrooms. Her plan was to simply have a body guard for Samantha live next door, but her daughter could easily find out what she had done.

The only person sneaky enough to get the drop on her daughter, was her. She heard murmuring and a door click. She then hear the sound of combat boots in the room next to her and sneakers go down the hall. Silence hit her as the minutes past. Bored, she looked out the window to the adjacent ally. There one ring turned to two, and a ghost turned into a boy. A very familiar boy. She fainted.

*End Flashback*

Could she, should she tell her husband. No, he'd think she was crazy. Tell her to get some sleep. Did her daughter already know? She should have known. After all she was living with a gh- a gho- A GHOST! Pamela almost fainted again to the acceptance of what HE is. A ghost boy living with Samantha. What a horrible reality she lived in. Who could have created a universe so cruel as to let her sweet daughter could live with that specter?

Pamela shock her head she need a plan to remove him, now more than ever.

Sam sat on the couch next to Danny. Chocolate spider webs and gummy bats littered her strawberry ice cream. As the ice cream pint neared empty, her eyes began to feel heavy. It was Danny's turn to pick a movie. Why oh why did it have to be a documentary on satellites? She wondered as she sat the ice cream on the coffee table. She could barely hear the ticking of the kitchen's wall clock as she drifted off to sleep.

Sam felt a warmth around her as she awoke. A strong arm seemed to have a hold of her waist. The smell was what final got her, sweat and a strange yet familiar smell of ectoplasm. Why did Danny smell of ectoplasm? She didn't know. She step out of his arms into the kitchen. She had to admit when she looked at Danny from this angle while he was sleeping, he was a little bit cute.

Sam mentally scold herself. He was her roommate. And friend? As much as she hated admitting any of it, she did like the way she woke up in his arms. She grabbed her diary and wrote.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today is an important day. Today is the day I have decided to stop looking at Danny just to get my mother angry. Maybe just maybe there is more to him than meets the eye. I'll have to ask later why he smells like his parent's lab._

_ -Later_

_ Sam_

Maddie screwed in the last screw. It was finished. Maybe so was she.


	19. What Girl?

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny woke up with a smile as the faint scent of lavender littered his clothes. Just as he began to take a deep breath of the scent, Clockworks warning rang in his ears. He seemed to be remembering it more and more as the days went on, growing closer and closer to his child's birth. He always imagined that when he had children, he would be excited not terrified. He heard the sound of Sam moving throughout the kitchen. He didn't bother actually looking over to see what she was doing. On the coffee table sat the now melted strawberry ice cream. Pink sat in the nearly empty bowl. Sam hated pink, but she loved strawberries. He smiled at the irony.

Sam stood in front of the sink. The events of the night before played in her mind. Sam forced her mind to focus on other things. Jazz and Tucker hadn't been over in weeks. She decided to call them even if they had originally been brought into her life by Danny, she considered them friends. Yes, even the carnivore. As the phone rang and rang, she finally just hit end not bothering to leave a message.

Jazz ignored her cell phone as she headed to her mother's house. Each step felt like a mile. She was tempted to count them just to get her mind off of confronting Mel. As she opened the door, she felt a moment of relief. The door wasn't locked. The house seemed cleaner. She began to walk around.

Jazz walked down the stairs to her parent's lab. Her mother was in her full blue hazmat suit working on some kind of weapon. Her father was on a neighboring table. They both seemed to be smiling and happy.

"Mom." Jazz paused. "Dad." They looked over to her.

"Sweetie! How are you?" Maddie exclaimed. Jazz took a step back. No Mel. No dirt. Happy parents.

"I was wondering if that girl you had staying with you was around." Jazz said trying to lure out some answers.

"What girl?" Maddie asked with her brows narrowed.

Jazz was extremely confused at this point.

Mel checked into the local inns hotel room. 187 the door read in small black metal letters. She unlocked the door. She put the suitcase she had bought on the bed. The device sat in the middle of her clothes. She had been surprised how easily Maddie had let her leave. No fighting. All for her husband. Her family. She didn't even realize it was her family that was doing it to her.

Mel unpacked her bags. She would be staying there for a while. She turned on the tv as the news played the story of the mysterious bank robbers. Mel felt a little guilt, but she needed a way to survive and she could get a job with no record of even being born.


	20. Forgotten

Six months have passed for me. I am sorry. My computer was broken, and I just got a new one early for Christmas.

Jazz sat at the kitchen table. She could not find an explanation. Her mother and father had been gone for months, but here they were as if nothing had happened. As if it had all been a dream. Jazz furrowed her eyebrows trying to see what had happened. It was as if they had forgotten. That wasn't possible. Had whatever that girl had done to them been so traumatic that they had locked away the memories for their own sanity?

"Jazz honey, what's wrong?" Maddie asked. In her hand was a tray of coffee and hot dogs. Worried that the hot dogs would attack again, Jazz just took a cup of coffee.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After she wouldn't let me see you, I thought…. I thought…. Well I don't know what I thought."

"You thought we had been captured by our unborn grandchild, who is part ghost. She somehow forced us to house her and make her a machine to forget she was even here." Jack filled in the blanks as he tried and failed to tangle the fishing line.

Jazz stared at her father in disbelief. He had managed to say "ghost" without freaking out. She tried to analyze what he had said. Both time travel and being part ghost were possible. She put her hand over her stomach. Had her unborn child come back from the future to settle the score with her parents? Wait…. How did he know any of that? Couldn't he just be making up some crazy story. There was no proof.

Jazz excused herself and put the still full cup of coffee in the sink. Silently, she drove home. One hand held on tightly to the stirring wheel. The other had difficulty leaving her stomach.

Danny took two steps forward and one step back. Why was he even out again? He had told Sam he needed some air. He just needed a break from her. He didn't mean to ignore Clockwork. The man had always watched over Danny no matter how many times he faced discipline. The underworld itself couldn't keep him away. Was there even an underworld? Danny shook his head. He should focus on one question about the world at a time.

He heard the door chime behind him. He didn't even remember walking into the convenience store. He grabbed Sam's favorite wine and a pack of gummy bats. He shrugged and wondered if they were even vegetarian. He doubted it. He turned the back over. The ingredients didn't list anything animal based. He should have known Sam would be smart enough to check for herself.

He grabbed a pack of chips as the chime rang for another customer. If he and Sam were meant to be parents, he was tired of avoiding it. Their child could ever be that evil. No more acting weird or avoiding being near her. Why was even afraid of it to being with? He sighed as the winter air turned his breath blue, well he assumed it was the winter air.

Poor Danny, if only he knew what a whisper in the ear from a ghost could convince him to do.


	21. Good News and Hang Overs

Again sorry. This story is almost over. Thank you for hanging on.

Danny rolled out of bed with a nasty hang over. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser. He grabbed a black t-shirt. It was wrinkled and felt as though the fabric was half the thickness it had been when he bought it. The whole night was a blur. He put his hand to his head as the light burned his retina. The living room was in disarray. It looked as though someone had slept on their couch. He passed Sam as she sat on the kitchen stool writing in a black book.

"Morning?" Danny said as he opened the fridge door. He reached for the milk but heard no response.

"What happened last night?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as though the repetitive motion could bring back the memorizes of the night before.

"Something that shouldn't have happened." Sam finally said as her fountain pen started stabbing into the paper.

"Wait we?" Danny said not wrapping his mind around sleeping with Sam.

"Yup. We can thank the three bottles of wine we finished off last night. You are a light weight." Sam said as she slammed the book close.

"I have to go." Danny said as high back-stepped out the front door. His coat got caught in the door on the way out. Maybe Clockwork would not kill him. Maybe it wasn't too late. He was suppose to have another month or so. Danny thought as he ran to his parents house. His mind was in such a rush that he didn't even bother to try flying. The front door of his old home was unlocked. He ran through the living room to the stairs. The lab hadn't changed much since he left. He put his thumb print to the scanner. He heard foot steps behind him. He jumped through the portal. Once the door closed behind him he yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

The ghost zone was full of doors. Danny wasn't looking around. Clockwork could never be found if he didn't want to be. Danny headed straight forward and soon found exactly what he was looking for, Clockwork's tower.

Danny stepped into the observation deck and looked into the portals. Another ruined future. Amity park was destroyed. One portal showed a grave. Sam's name sat in the center. How morbid could he be? Danny noticed that Sam's last name was "Fenton." He smiled, but started wondering where Clockwork was. He slowly took a step back. He felt something solid under his foot before a scream pierce the darkness.

Danny formed a ball of glowing ecto energy in his hand and examined Clockwork.

"What happened? You told me not to but I did... we did. Is this... Is this what you warned me about?" Danny said as he pointed to the portals.

"Yes, but it will be okay. Quick let me free." Clockwork said.

Danny let two shots loose on the chains. Clockwork rubbed his wrists.

"If Sam and you had waited that month you had thought you had, this would be the future. Since Sam is going to already be pregnant when Mel is conceived, it cannot happen." Clockwork held his staff to the portals. They began to fog and change. "Oh and Clueless One I did in fact say Mel." Danny turned his head slightly. "Yes! That one."

Clockwork moved his staff to stab the ground. As he did, the fog in the portal cleared.

"Do you wish to see what the future holds now?" Clockwork asked extending his hand to the ghost boy. Danny walked closer and peered into his future.

A small hospital room and be seen. On the bed is a very pregnant Sam nearing the end of delivery. She screams. As she does, an infant cry starts to grow.

Danny stares in disbelief as the doctor announces, "It's a boy."


End file.
